CESs are used to expand and differentiate cells. Cell expansion systems are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,225 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,585 generally describe cell expansion systems designed for cell expansion.
The potential of stem cells in a variety of potential treatments and therapies have achieved particular attention. Stem cells which are expanded from donor cells can be used to repair or replace damaged or defective tissues and have broad clinical applications for a wide range of diseases. Recent advances in the regenerative medicine field demonstrates that stem cells have properties such as proliferation and self-renewal capacity, maintenance of the unspecialized state, and the ability to differentiate into specialized cells under particular conditions.
Cell expansion systems can be used to grow stem cells, as well as other types of cells. There is a need for cell expansion systems that can be used to grow adherent cells, non-adherent cells, and co-cultures of various cell types. The ability to provide sufficient nutrient supply to the cells, removing metabolites, as well as furnishing a physiochemical environment conducive to cell growth in a flexible system is an ongoing challenge. The present disclosure addresses these and other needs.